


Who Loves Who Now?

by purupu



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No one makes it so I make it myself
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purupu/pseuds/purupu
Summary: Ganda came home from grocery shopping. But this time he didn't came alone. He brought them a cat.
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda Ghani Zulham/Ganda Hamdan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Who Loves Who Now?

Suara rintik-rintik gerimis hujan berdesir halus di luar kaca apartemen. Ghani Zulham duduk dengan nyaman di sofa ruang tengah, tablet dipegangnya sementara ia mengecek barang baru yang baru saja ia temukan.

Ini adalah hari Sabtu dan setelah berminggu-minggu yang sibuk lamanya, Ghazul merasa ia berhak mendapatkan waktu rehat sejenak kendati bahkan di hari bebasnya ini, ia masih saja berkutat dengan pekerjaan sampingannya; mencari barang-barang kuno baru untuk rencana rahasianya.

Di sisi lain, Ganda sudah keluar dari apartemen selama dua jam lamanya. Pria itu pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan (mengingat Ghazul yang rewel seringkali tidak mau makanan restoran atau delivery, Ghani Zulham selalu menginginkan masakan Ganda) dan kebutuhan lain yang habis di apartemen tempat mereka tinggal. Biasanya Ghazul turut ikut. Yah, Ghazul tidak melakukan apa-apa tiap mereka belanja bersama. Lelaki itu hanya akan melontarkan permintaan-permintaan makanannya pada Ganda. _Ganda, mau ayam. Beli ayam sekarang. Ganda, mau tempe. Beli tempe jangan lupa. Ganda, saya mau rendang. Beli bahannya ayo_. Punya pacar multifungsi itu nikmat.

Namun hari ini adalah pengecualian. Musim hujan sudah mulai mendera Indonesia. Biasanya hujan akan dimulai di sore hari, tapi hari ini langit sepertinya sedang tak bersahabat sehingga ia menghujani ibukota dari pagi. Ghazul tidak suka rasa dingin, dan ia tahu ibukota bisa menjadi sangat dingin di waktu hujan. Sudah pendingin ruangan di supermarket itu bekunya minta ampun, hujan pula. Ghazul berdesis membayangkan seberapa dinginnya itu. Lebih baik ia meringkuk di sofa.

Ghazul menoleh begitu mendengar suara klik pintu yang dibuka. Ganda melangkah masuk sambil membawa tiga totebag besar yang masing-masingnya berbuntal. 

"Saya pulang," sahutnya, menaruh ketiga kantong belanjaannya di lantai.

"Sudah beli—"

"Sudah, Ghani. Saya mampir beli cilokmu, ini lima bungkus. _Wine_ juga sudah. Ayam juga," potong Ganda, yang direspons Ghazul dengan bahu yang diangkat. 

"Oh ya, saya juga bawa sesuatu," tambah Ganda lagi. Ganda melangkah keluar ke apartemen, Ghazul lantas melongok ke arahnya. Ia mengira Ganda akan membawa bawaan lainnya, siapa tahu ia membeli lebih banyak makanan. Kedua alis Ghazul terangkat begitu menyaksikan Ganda mengangkat benda berbentuk balok warna oranye dengan kerangkeng di mukanya.

_Tunggu, itu ... pet cargo?_

"Tunggu, itu—" Ghazul memiringkan kepala, dahinya berkerut. "Kamu bawa ... _kucing_?"

Ghazul mengernyitkan mata, memandang makhluk berbulu dengan kepala yang bulat di dalam kandang itu. Sementara di sampingnya, Ganda menutup pintu apartemen di belakangnya. Ia berdiri dengan bangga bak seorang ayah.

Kucing. Ganda membawa kucing. _Kucing!_

"Tadi saya ketemu di depan supermarket," kata Ganda.

"... kamu ngapain bawa kucing ke apartemen kita, Ganda?"

"Kasihan, gak ada mamanya begitu! Jadi tadi saya mampir ke _pet shop_, sekalian sama kebutuhannya," jelas Ganda sumringah. Pria itu membuka pintu kandang, lantas menggendong kucing putih berbuntut hitam itu. Ghazul bergidik jijik melihat tampak kumalnya.

"Saya lebih ke _dog person_. Ngapain sih kamu bawa kucing? Dekil pula." Ghazul menyipitkan mata skeptis.

"Yah, dari pada dia sendirian di sana? Mending kita rawat!" seru Ganda.

"Kita kan sering sibuk, Ganda. Lagian dia bisa ngancurin perabotan di sini. Kucing suka cakar-cakaran." Ghazul semakin bergidik ngeri melihat kucing yang barangkali berusia tujuh sampai delalan bulan itu kini menggesekkan tubuhnya di kaki Ganda. _Idih, geli,_ batin Ghazul.

"Saya yang rawat, kamu gak perlu rese," balas Ganda. Ghazul menatapnya sinis. Lihat! Sekarang justru Ganda mulai pilih kasih!

Ghazul menatap punggung Ganda dengan heran ketika pria itu mengambil sampo kucing dari belanjaannya. Ia membawanya beserta si kucing ke kamar mandi. Ghazul lantas berteriak. "Jangan sampai pakai handuk saya!"

**

Ganda sudah kehabisan akal.

Ghazul menopang pelipisnya dengan lelah, ia menatap masam Ganda yang kini keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bangga. Lengkap bersama si kucing yang terdekap di dadanya.

"Bersih! Dia lucu, gak jelek, Ghani. Lihat tuh!" Ganda menyodorkan kucing kerempeng barunya pada Ghazul. Yang disodorkan langsung menjauh dalam kegelian.

"Saya gak suka kucing, Ganda."

"Nanti suka."

"Saya gak suka."

"Nanti suka."

Sekali lagi—entah ini sudah ke berapa kalinya—Ghazul mendengus. Jika ada satu hal yang menurut Ghazul sangat sangat dan sangat tidak penting adalah hewan peliharaan. Ghazul bukanlah seorang penggemar hewan peliharaan. Punya satu itu sama seperti mengasuh balita seumur hidup. 

"Kamu kenapa gak bilang saya dulu sih tadi. Malah langsung bawa ke sini. Tanpa persetujuan apa pun," komplainnya.

"Karena kalau saya kasih tahu kamu dulu, kamu bakalan gak mau," cibir Ganda. 

Ghazul nyaris saja hendak mengambil alih si kucing dari tangan Ganda dan membawanya keluar apartemen jika saja ia tak ingat Ganda itu kekasihnya. _Oke, tarik napas. Buang. Ghani Zulham, ingat dia Ganda Hamdan kesayanganmu. _

"Jangan sampai dia masuk ke kamar kita," decih Ghazul, kembali berkutat dengan urusannya sendiri sementara Ganda kini asyik memainkan bulu-bulu bersama kucing barunya.

**

Seminggu berlalu semenjak peristiwa itu. Ghazul dan Ganda masih rehat. Dan Ghazul mau meledak.

Waktu rehat ini seharusnya menjadi waktu mereka berdua. Namun kucing keparat itu mencuri semua perhatian Ganda. _Semua!_

Ghazul melirik sinis Bola—itu namanya, karena menurut Ganda kepala kucing itu terlalu bulat—yang kini tengah mendengkur manja sementara Ganda menyikat bulunya dengan sikat kucing. Ghazul bahkan tak percaya dia bisa cemburu terhadap seekor kucing. Dia! _Ghani Zulham the great!_

Banyak kekacauan juga terjadi beberapa hari terakhir. Oh, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja Bola si kucing nyaris memakan cilok milik Ghazul, tidur di dalam sepatu Ghazul (bisa dibayangkan sendiri semarah apa Ghazul karena hal ini) hingga muntah di lantai dapur mereka. Hebat! 

Ganda menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak ketika ponselnya berdering. Sementara Bola kini mendusel-dusel perutnya, Ganda mengangkat panggilannya. Dalam beberapa menit, ia mematikannya.

"Ghani, jaga Bola dulu ya," pintanya seraya berjalan menuju gantungan mantel. Pria itu menyambar jaket hitamnya.

_Deg_. 

"Kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Ghazul.

"Biasa, anak-anak (maksudnya preman-preman pasar) lagi ribet di pasar. Butuh bosnya," jawab Ganda.

"Kamu mau ninggalin dia sama saya?" Ghazul menatap Bola dan Ganda dengan horor.

"Cuma sebentar, Ghani. Dia gak akan ngapa-ngapain," balas Ganda santai.

Gak akan ngapa-ngapain ndasmu. Kemarin dia muntah di dapur, batin Ghazul kesal. Melihat raut Ghazul yang menyeramkan, Ganda menelan ludah. Ia perlu mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"Ghani ... saya minta tolong. Sebentar, janji gak akan lama," katanya memelas.

Dan Ganda tahu, Ghazul biasanya melunak. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Ghazul mendengus. "Awas saja."

"Terima kasih! Saya pergi dulu!" Dan Ganda menghilang dari balik pintu.

Dan kini tinggal Ghazul dan Bola.

**

Ghazul menatap sinis Bola yang kini tengah asyik menjilati bulu putih bersihnya di lantai. Lelaki itu bersedekap, seakan menunjukkan kedominannya. 

Matanya tak pernah lepas dari Bola. Sesaat ia melotot ketika Bola mengendap dan hendak naik ke meja kopi. Ia menunjuk kucing itu penuh peringatan. "Naik ke meja, kubuang kamu."

Dan terbesit wajah Gandanya yang manis di benaknya. _Tahan, Ghani. Makhluk berbulu itu anak kekasihmu. _

Sekali lagi menahan napas, Ghani kembali mendengus. Syukur Bola mengurungkan niatnya untuk naik ke atas meja. Kini kucing itu berbaring di lantai, berguling-guling dengan aneh sampai Ghazul kembali menatapnya sinis.

"Sok lucu," cibirnya.

Bola membawa mainan kucing berbentuk pisangnya di depan Ghazul. Kucing itu asyik bermain sendiri.

_Kok imut._

Ghazul buru-buru menepiskan ide itu. _Ingat, Ghani. Itu makhluk menggelikan, kampungan, dan kotor. Liar pula. Jangan tertipu muslihatnya. Ingat, dia pernah nyaris mencuri cilokmu._

Ia pun menyalakan televisi dan memutar saluran musik untuk merilekskan dirinya. Namun belum sempat apa-apa, Ghazul kini berjengit kaget ketika Bola, seenaknya melompat ke pangkuannya.

"Sialan, turun!" desis Ghazul galak, mendorong sisi tubuh Bola dengan jijik. Kucing itu turun, hanya untuk melompat lagi dan lagi ke pangkuannya.

Setelah beberapa kali, Ghazul mengabaikan kehadirannya. Ia menopang kepala di sandaran sofa. Sesaat ia melirik mata hijau Bola yang membulat penuh, menatap ke arahnya sembari duduk manis.

Ghazul tergelak sinis, ia menyentuh dahi si kucing dengan telunjuknya. "Ganda itu sayang sekali sama kamu ya."

Bola merebahkan dirinya di pangkuan lelaki itu, malah menggapai-gapai tangan Ghazul di atasnya dengan cakarnya yang tumpul. Ghazul nyaris berjengit ketika telunjuknya ditangkap Bola dan digigit. Sama sekali tidak sakit.

"Iblis kecil," gumamnya, masih dengan nada sinis sementara Bola asyik menggigiti telunjuknya.

**

"Ghani? Saya pulang." Ganda melepas jaket hitamnya yang lembab. 

Ketika dalam perjalanan pulang tadi, gerimis tahu-tahu mendera sehingga ia tak luput dari basahnya air berkat ngebut menggunakan motor. Cuaca akhir-akhir ini memang tidak menentu. 

Ia mengira ia hanya akan pergi selama setengah jam, tapi antek-anteknya yang payah itu terpaksa membuat Ganda harus mengurus masalah tersebut selama dua jam lamanya. Ganda bahkan sudah bisa mendengar komplainan Ghazul yang rewel. _Mana sebentar? Sampai dua jam setengah begini!_ Ganda bertaruh itu yang akan Ghazul katakan.

Ganda menggantung jaketnya agar kering dan ia pun melangkah menuju ruang utama apartemen. "Ghani?"

Ia menangkap Ghazul tengah tertidur di sofa. Televisi saluran musik masih menyala, menampilkan band _rock_ yang membawa lagu _slow rock_. Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya.

Bola tertidur di perut Ghazul, sementara salah satu tangan kekasihnya itu berada di atas tubuh Bola bak selimut. _Gusti, keluargaku_ ... Ganda rasanya diremas dengan keuwuan saat ini.

Ghazul mengerjapkan mata sesaat. Ia refleks mengangkat tangannya, menoleh ke arah Ganda yang mematung. "Sudah pulang kamu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Ganda tersenyum miring. Ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, sambil menyahut dengan meledek, "Siapa yang katanya ga suka kucing?"

Ghazul menatapnya masam. Ia melemparkan bantal sofa ke belakang kepala Ganda.

**Author's Note:**

> A FLUFF BECAUSE SEEMS LIKE EVERYONE IS TORTURING GHAMDAN. MY SONS DESERVE TO BE HAPPY.


End file.
